The present invention relates to a display with an imaging sensor.
There exists “seeing” displays that can sense viewers. Such “seeing” displays utilize optical sensors to capture images of the scene in front of the display. The images are analyzed for making the display interact with the environment.
One technique to construct a seeing display is to mount external video cameras in front of or on the boundary of the display system. Another technique to construct a seeing display utilizes 3D depth cameras to capture the 3D depth map of objects in front of the display in real time. Such 3D depth cameras typically also emit infra-red lights toward the scene in front of the display and estimate the 3D depth of the objects based on the time-of-flight of reflected lights. Another technique to construct a seeing display uses embedded optical sensors in or behind the panels for sensing the image in front of the display.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.